Disapointment Drabbles
by KJ-SlashBug
Summary: Summary: Just 4 drabbles about 4 superstars being disappointed


**Disapointment Drabbles.**

**Summary: Just 4 drabbles about 4 superstars being disappointed.**

**Characters: You shall find out as you read on. But it contains Zack Ryder and Daniel Bryan as the characters are in this list.**

**Warnings: M/M Slash between characters. That's it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything. Sadly. But can I buy some superstars? Just for my amusement? No? Ok. Well then let's start.**

The man just sat there in shock at what he'd just read. It was there, in black and white. There on his Twitter. Someone had sent to him ' ZackRyder why have you become such a sell out?' And in another tweet, continued with 'I used to like you, before WWE turned you into just a gimmick'. Zack just sat there, wide eyed in disbelief. How could they say that he had become a sell out just because the WWE took over Z! True Long Island Story. Sure it was his idea to make his own Youtube show, and yes it was a hit with the fans. But ever since WWE had made its own Youtube channel, he had to relinquish some of the control.

"Just because it's not on my own channel anymore?"

"Zack?" A voice called out as the door clicked shut behind it.

"In the front room." Zack responded.

The voice walked closer to Zack and wrapped his large arms around him.

"You ok baby?" The man asked seeing Zack's sad face.

"Kinda…. Have you seen some of the tweets I've been receiving?"

"Yes I have. Everyone loves you. Remember when you started the Ryder revolution?" the man removed his arms from Zack. He started smiling from ear to ear, remembering how Zack had become an overnight sensation with his Youtube show.

"I'm serious. John, am I a sell out?" Zack asked.

"A sell out? Why do you ask that?" John asked. Smile now faded from his face.

"Well… some person on Twitter said that ever since….. since WWE moved my show to their channel…."

"Baby. There was nothing you could do about that. The company made you do it. Your shows still going and it's one of the most viewed on the Youtube. Ignore those smarks." John rubbed Zack's arm. His blue eyes staring into the smaller man's brown eyes. "Anything I can do to make you feel better." A slight smirk formed on John's face.

"Do I know where this is going?" Zack asked, a smile forming on his own face.

"What boxers are you wearing?"

"Star Wars….."

"Not for long." John said with an ear to ear smile.

* * *

"Why do they always seem to pick on me?" Daniel Bryan was sat on the bed he was sharing with his lover Sheamus. Their relationship wasn't the most well known in the WWE, but they'd bonded so much over the past couple of years, Sheamus had finally asked the smaller man out on a date. And since then, they'd been a happy and healthy couple.

"What are you talking about darling?" Sheamus asked wrapping his arms around Daniel.

"The fans. I know that it's just a scripted insult, but I get it in the street, when I come down the ramp, every single show I see a goat face sign."

"You're worried about this? Daniel, sweetheart, there is no way that you have a goat face. You have perhaps the cutest face in the whole company. And I'm not just saying that. Your face is beautiful darling."

"But… The fans…."

"Are idiots who don't know attractive when they see it. And you are one of, if not, the best wrestlers on the roster. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried now that you've said this. You always know just what to say." Daniel said with a slight smile.

"It probably just sounds better with my Irish accent darling. Now put your cute face to good use and kiss me." Sheamus said with a smile.

The two then moved their heads in together and kissed without removing lips for a long amount of time.

* * *

Justin Gabriel. High flier. South African daredevil. The Cape Town Werewolf. Former three time WWE Tag Team Champion. A member of The Nexus and The Corre. Now a partner with Tyson Kidd, and a jobber to nearly everybody.

"Wade, when was the last time I won a match?" Justin asked his British lover who was sat beside him.

"You got the pin in that huge eight man tag match on Raw the other week Justin." Wade said recalling the memory. The team that Justin had been on, including his new tag partner Tyson, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. Justin had got the pin after his huge 450 splash.

"Yeah but Rey did most of the work in that match Wade." Justin said looking down.

"Yes. But was Rey meant to get the pin? No he wasn't." Wade looked at Justin trying to cheer him up.

"Ok. But when was the last time I won a singles match. Besides that match against Cesaro on Raw. Which they really only made me win because they needed a number one contender."

"Justin, baby. Why are you putting your own talent down? You can't win every match, and the company decide who wins and who loses."

"But Wade….. you haven't lost a match since your return." Justin said still looking down.

Wade sighed. "Tell you what Justin. How about we get you a match. Against somebody like Tensai. That way you can prove your good enough on your own."

Justin looked up. "You'd do this for me?"

"Anything for you Justin."

Justin smiled. "Thanks Wade." The South African nuzzled up against the Brit.

"You're welcome baby. Now why don't you show me how you got your Cape Town Werewolf moniker again." Wade smirked.

* * *

Tyson Kidd was sat with his lover, former WWE superstar David Hart Smith. The two had met at a young age and had best friends since then. Even with the dissolution of the Hart Dynasty the two had remained close, and since then got together.

"David." Tyson called out to his lover who was currently shirtless, lying down on the bed.

"Yeah Tyson?" David replied.

"Why haven't I had a title match since you left?" Tyson asked moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Don't ask me Tyson. Ask creative. But in my opinion you are one of the best wrestlers on the roster. Not many can do what you do. You use submissions and you're an amazing matt grappler. But what's most impressive about your move set is your high flying. You make it look effortless. And now that your teaming with Justin, the two of you can finally shine."

"Yeah but, they said I would be getting a title shot in the past. And not a tag title shot. A title shot for the U.S title. You remember when I had a backstage segment with Daniel Bryan? I said I was going to challenge him for the U.S title. That never happened."

"Baby. You don't need some stupid title to prove how good you are. Remember, they gave Santino the U.S title and he can't wrestle at all. All he is is a gimmick." David said. Tyson had now moved over to David and was nuzzling into the bigger man's arms.

"Yeah….. I guess you're right. After all. It's just a title. It doesn't give any addition to your wrestling skills. Just more airtime. Thanks baby. I love you." Tyson said moving David's one arm so it was wrapped around him."

"I love you too Tys." David said kissing his forehead.

**Wow! Has it really been this long since I last uploaded something? What's happened to me… Oh yeah. That's right, I've become insanely busy. Note to self. Try to keep uploading stuff on here otherwise you shall feel like you've abandoned the site.**

**Not sure how you guys will feel about the pairings. It's just that this is who I ship with who. Don't like it, then lump it.**

**Reviews would be nice. Their kinda like cookies.**


End file.
